Igualdad en soledad
by Jessie Nakoa
Summary: Bella es Inspectora en el departamento de homicidios de Detroit. Una noche, de patrulla, se encuentra con un extraño hombre-gato-arranca-corazones, al cual dispara y encierra en su casa para interrogar. Bella se ve envuelta en una guerra mucho mayor de las que los demás humanos pueden imaginar. Alienígenas/humanos- Futuro Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo.**_

Fue en una de sus eternas noches donde los Nyxs descubrieron que podían infectar con la ponzoña de sus colmillos a todo aquel al que mordiesen.

Los reclutas del sector 32 acababan de llegar de un transcurso de inspección a los nuevos parámetros que los planetas más avanzados de la Galaxia Mana habían descubierto. Como parte de éstos, los Nyx, liderados por su emperador Aro, habían enviado representantes a éstas incursiones en los que muy reticentemente habían sido invitados. Cargando sus propias naves partieron hacia la galaxia Penthil y visitaron todos los planetas allí escritos. En completo anonimato, como había sido pactado. Nadie quería que los nuevos planetas encontrados temblaran y lanzaran ataques contra ellos al pensar en una posible invasión. Porque nadie quería una invasión. Y nadie quería invadir.

Saltándose alegremente la norma de no contactar con ninguno de los habitantes de aquellos planetas, los nyx habían encarcelado a una extraña especie de animal con infinidad de colores, plumas, escamas y pieles, y lo llevaron en secreto junto al emperador Aro para que apreciara la belleza de aquellos exóticos lugares.

Sacando de su prisión al hermoso y sumiso ser, lo condujeron bajo grandes vítores a la sala del emperador. Una vez allí, Aro se acercó a enterrar su mano en el plumaje escamoso de la criatura, no más grande que un lechón terrícola, y sus negros ojos brillaron con apreciación, clavándose por un momento con la triangular mirada de animal.

Todo pasó verdaderamente rápido y Aro no pudo protegerse de las grandes hileras de dientes afilados que se clavaron en su brazo como si fuera mantequilla. Jadeando de dolor, sacudió su cuerpo en un intento de desprenderse de la fiera. Varios nyx acudieron en su ayuda, pero fue uno el que envolvió sus brazos alrededor del multicolor cuello y sintió el instinto primario de hundir allí sus colmillos.

La bestia dejó de hacer presión en el adolorido brazo de Aro y se desplomó en el suelo agonizando y soltando gritos agudos mientras intentaba con sus cuatro miembros superiores desprender un ente invisible de su cuello.

La criatura estuvo encerrada y bajo la mira de todos hasta el tercer día. Ésta dejó los gritos y se levantó en toda su gloria, jadeando con una vitalidad nueva, y volvió su mirada a los expectantes nyxs. Sus ojos anteriormente triangulares saludaban cavernosos como dos pozos sin fondo. Negros todo ellos. Sus colores se habían esfumado para cubrir sus plumas y demás texturas de un luminiscente blanco.

Igual al de los Nyx. Aro rió y sus carcajadas resonaron proféticas a lo largo de la galaxia Mana.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los nyxs tuvieron la genial idea de conquistar los demás planetas de la galaxia Mana, bajo el desprecio de todo el consejo de los siete planetas, saliendo victoriosos y con las riendas de Kirita y Kavua, dos planetas gemelos yaciendo bajo las mismas estrellas. Los planetas vecinos, Noir y Nirva, aunque con varias colonias de habitantes rebeldes, también estaban bajo su oscuro control.

Los Nyx estaban a dos pasos de gobernar toda la galaxia Mana, y esos dos pasos llevaban los nombres de Dawon y Aphon. Dos planetas a pocos años luz cuyos habitantes desgraciadamente eran inmunes a la ponzoña de los Nyx.

Eso era algo que alteraba profundamente los nervios de Aro.

Pasó días y semanas pensando alguna buena estrategia de ataque contra esos dos planetas. Los Dawon eran difíciles de pelar, sin debilidades a la vista y James los apartó a un lado para ahorrarse terribles dolores de cabeza. Pero no ocurría lo mismo con los Aphon. Ellos sí tenían una enorme debilidad.

Y esa debilidad estaba situada en un lugar llamado Vía Láctea.

Aro amplió su mapa holográfico y acarició con un huesudo dedo el tintineante planeta Tierra.

_**Capitulo 1**_

Bella Swan se detuvo delante de la ventana de su apartamento y espió al imponente sol haciendo su puesta en escena. Lazos de cálido color atravesaban el cielo, recordándole un brillante ópalo de fuego, destellante y deslumbrante.

Recogiendo las llaves de su coche, puso rumbo hacia la Comisaria de Policía Mayor de Detroit. Era muy temprano, pero le daba igual, no había dormido nada las últimas semanas. El creciente y nada productivo trabajo en el departamento de homicidios en el que ella era la Inspectora jefe tenía la culpa. Se había ganado el puesto a los 22 años con sudor y sangre y no había hecho a nadie arrepentirse de esa decisión en los consiguientes tres años. Era la mejor en lo que hacía, y todos en la Comisaría lo sabían. Solo había que presentarle un caso y Bella ya tenía casi todas las respuestas tejidas entre las manos.

Sus altos tacones golpeaban ruidosamente mientras se dirigía hacia la sala de investigación, tres puertas alejada de su despacho, el cual estaba espolvoreado con una suave capa de polvo. Bella pasaba todo su horario laboral en la sala de investigación, archivando declaraciones, elaborando complejos esquemas y colgando fotografías de los casos en la pizarra que presidia la pared de la izquierda. Ella no necesitaba un despacho, pero los altos mandos así lo querían y no tenía que limpiarlo, así que tampoco le importaba.

-¡Hey, Inspectora B!- volvió la mirada por encima de su hombro hacia Mike, uno de los dos detectives menores a su mando y un pelota solapado de primera- Sabía que iba a venir temprano por todo el ajetreo que tenemos estas semanas, así que pensé en venir antes de lo que iba a venir usted y traerle su café – le tendió un humeante Capuccino de crema con el logotipo de Starbucks en el embase y apartó de su cara un rebelde rizo castaño con un soplido.

Mike Newton era un californiano tres años mayor que ella que había sido destinado a Detroit hacía cinco meses por problemas personales con su antiguo jefe. Bella nunca había preguntado, pero si la hubieran dicho que le echaron por pesado no se habría sorprendido. Con el pelo largo y rubio recogido por orden suya en una coleta, Mike era todo un muñeco de gimnasio achatado, al cual le sacaba sus buenos cinco centímetros, compensados por la gran presencia de sus atractivos ojos verdes. Parecía toda una ganga, y luego abría la boca, y no paraba de abrirla hasta conseguir que desearas golpearle con algún objeto cercano.

Bella frunció los labios aceptando el café.

-No me llames Inspectora B, Mike.

-Claro, lo siento B. Como tú prefieras. Te llamaré como tú ordenes. Eres mi jefa, acataré todo lo que me digas - Mike hizo un saludo militar- Sí, señor.

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras giraba y volvía a su camino.

Bella estaba verdaderamente mosqueada y cansada y ningún delicioso Capuccino de crema podía calmar sus ansias de tirarse por la ventana. Y mosqueada y cansada no era un combinación feliz en ninguna mujer, y no especialmente en una mujer que lo único que deseaba era la paz mundial, el exterminamiento de los asesinos y la emisión de su serie favorita en una cadena que no fuera de pago. Y su negativa energía se debía a las extrañas desapariciones y asesinatos que golpeaban las calles de Detroit.

Nada estaba claro. Los desaparecidos se habían borrado del mapa sin dejar un solo pelo como pista –ella habría encontrado ese pelo de noche y con gafas de sol puestas- y los asesinatos seguían un mismo patrón: todas las víctimas habían muerto de un ataque al corazón debido a algún suceso traumático y contaban con las gargantas perforadas y desgarradas por lo que parecían dientes de animales. Bella solo encontraba una explicación razonable para éstos asesinatos: había un mounstro feliz pero horrendo en Detroit que buscaba amigos y al presentarse a ellos con una deslumbrante sonrisa llena de bichos y dientes puntiagudos caían redondos de la felicidad de tener un nuevo amigo, pero el mounstro se enfadaba por sus repentinas muertes y les destrozaba la garganta antes de saltar contento hacia más amigos.

La responsable del departamento de homicidios cuyo deber era vengar y proteger a los habitantes de su pueblo necesitaba un psiquiatra, y lo necesitaba ya.

Se encerró en la sala, re-analizando las fotografías de los escenarios del crimen y volviendo a leer las declaraciones de los que se creían testigos de algunos de los homicidios. Los testigos llamaban jurando sobre sus corazones que lo habían visto todo, pero cuando llegaban a la sala de interrogatorios un severo brote de amnesia les golpeaba y no recordaban nada de ningún asesinato. Y así con todos ellos, teniendo entre sus manos informes de interrogatorios vacios y listas con las grabaciones de las llamadas de los testigos a la policía en el momento del ataque. No había nada, ni siquiera un simple rescoldo donde meter la uña y sacar un poco de sustancia. Nada.

Mike le había llevado cinco Capuccinos más cuando sonó su teléfono. Era la forense de su unidad de trabajo, y eso sólo podía significar…

-Hay un nuevo asesinato, dos calles más abajo de la comisaria, frente al parque. No tardes, estamos intentando contener a los periodistas y sé que te cabrearías si contaminan alguna prueba.

-Más les vale que no, correrán cabezas. Voy para allá.

Aparcó una cuadra alejada del escenario del crimen. Se le estaba erizando el cabello de la nuca de tan solo ver a los buitres de los periodistas alrededor. No había bromeado sobre el derribo a aquellos fotógrafos hambrientos y deseosos de más asesinatos que fotografiar, si hacía falta sacar la pistola y amenazarles con mantener sus hediondas manos lejos de sus sagradas pruebas, lo haría gustosamente.

Miró el reloj, eran las nueve de la noche y un día más se le había escapado de los dedos. Pero no importaba, tenía nuevas pruebas. No es que estuviera feliz por la presencia de un nuevo asesinato, pero rezaba por que éste trajera bajo el brazo la clave para encerrar al responsable bajo rejas electrificadas y decoradas con afilados alambres. Apartó de su camino con empujones a varios periodistas y les plantó su placa en la cara cuando tenían la intención de ponerse tontos con ella.

El cadáver estaba detrás de un biombo que le protegía de las mal intencionadas fotografías y Bella se deslizó con gracia tras él. Tuvo que reprimir la arcada que siempre le nacía ante la visión de la garganta mutilada.

La forense, que Bella recordaba como Kate, dejó a los médicos que examinaban el cuerpo y se acercó a ella.

-Mantiene las características de los demás homicidios, aunque no podemos saber hasta la autopsia si la muerte se produjo por ataque al corazón- Kate ladeó un lado de la boca y chasqueó la lengua- aunque sería un avance que fuera causada por otra cosa. Yo que sé, un atragantamiento por una uva y el que le quiso ayudar no tuvo mejor idea que abrirle la garganta para sacarla. Quién sabe.

-Yo quiero saberlo- dijo Bella.

-Bueno, yo lo sé. Mi teoría de la uva no puede ser cierta porque la herida de garganta presenta el desgarramiento por colmillos y su situación temporal post-mortem. Tuve una sobrecarga de adrenalina mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de la uva, podría haber escrito un best-seller contándola.

Bella le dedicó un indicio de sonrisa de entendimiento y suspiró pesadamente cuando se agachó frente a la víctima. Era una mujer de mediana edad con visible afinidad por las pulseras de colores y la ropa _vintage_, de pelo rubio y desparramado por el suelo como un abanico. Sus ojos todavía seguían abiertos y mostraban unas pupilas muy dilatadas. Quiso cerrarle los ojos, pero sabía que podía contaminar alguna huella que el ejecutor hubiera puesto sobre ellos. La visión de los cuerpos tan de cerca siempre se llevaba un trocito del corazón de Bella, y se preguntaba si de aquí a algunos años su corazón no estaría tan negro como las pupilas de la mujer tirada en la calzada del callejón.

Aunque era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a asumir.

-Los testigos que llamaron fueron rápidamente metidos en los coches policiales para llevarles a comisaría e interrogarles, pero creo que escuché a uno de ellos preguntar qué había pasado en el callejón, así que no me atrevería a cantar victoria todavía- Kate se volvió hacia un médico que la llamaba y con una disculpa hacia Bella, se marchó.

De vuelta a la sala de investigación, Bella colgó la nueva foto de la señora de las pulseras en su pizarra. Se llamaba Sofía Colleman y tenía marido e hijos, los cuales venían de camino para que Tayler, su otro detective a cargo, les diera la mala noticia. Eso era algo de lo que había relegado en cuanto pudo, porque no podía lidiar con las lágrimas de los familiares de las victimas al informarles de lo ocurrido. A Bella nunca se le habían dado bien las personas, y menos consolar a una que estuviera pasando por semejante dolor emocional. Prefería luchar por encontrar al culpable y así devolverles un poco de paz frente a tanta adversidad. Un poco de luz en la oscuridad de los hechos, pero algo era algo.

Observando su detallado esquema de localizaciones y horarios, unió aquellos que habían tenido lugar en sitios cercanos y se encontró con que los tres últimos cadáveres habían sido encontrados en las cercanías del parque de la señora de las pulseras, a tardías horas de la noche. Utilizando esa efímera coincidencia y anclándose a ella como un salvavidas, llamó a Mike.

-Te dejo al cargo por esta noche de las llamadas y de toda la información que se suministre. Me voy a hacer una patrulla al parque durante toda la noche, no me llames y no dejes que vengan a buscarme. Desviaré todas las llamadas de mi teléfono a mi oficina. Dale a Tayler la noche libre, sé que su madre está en el hospital.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Bella se tragó el impulso de zarandearle, ¿no le acababa de decir que le dejaba allí al cargo de lo demás?

-No, quédate aquí y sólo responde a las llamadas- le clavó una mirada amenazante- y ni se te ocurra llamarme, porque como lo hagas y espantes a un posible asesino te juro que encontraré la manera de culparte para que pases todos los siguientes largos y miserables días de tu vida recogiendo los jabones de las duchas masculinas en Chirona.

Mike palideció y asintió antes de encaminarse hacia su oficina.

Dos horas después estaba sentada en su coche, con las luces y el motor apagados e intentando no respirar si quiera demasiado alto, estacionada frente al parque en un punto estratégico del cual tenía visión de todas las calles y callejones que daban a él. Tenía la esperanza de que el asesino tuviera un extraño fetiche que le hiciera dar sus golpes de gracia cerca de aquel parque infantil, y esperaba poder llegar a tiempo para impedir una muerte más.

Silenciosa y quieta como una bella estatua de mármol, esperó.

Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba en aquella misma posición, los ojos se le cerraban de puro cansancio y cabeceaba, y deseó tener a Mike cerca con uno de sus Capuccinos en la mano cuando divisó un extraño movimiento en el callejón contiguo al de más temprano. Agudizó la vista y se le contrajo el corazón en el pecho cuando diferenció dos personas sujetando a la fuerza a una tercera y empujándola al fondo del callejón.

Controlando su respiración y sus ganas de saltar de alegría por el éxito de su patrulla salió lentamente del coche y dejó la puerta abierta por temor a alertar a los asesinos. Caminó lentamente hacia el callejón y se regañó por no haberse cambiado los tacones antes de salir de patrulla, así que se los quitó y soportó el punzante dolor de las piedritas del asfalto clavándose en las plantas de sus pies.

Escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una pelea a medida que se acercaba, y a tan sólo un metro de la entrada la mujer contra la que peleaban los asaltantes salió corriendo despavorida y sin percatarse de su presencia. Bella hizo el amago de seguirla, pero sabía que su deber era quedarse y detener a los malhechores que la habían atacado. La chica estaba bien y viva, que era lo importante, y Bella tenía que atrapar a los asesinos para que todos los habitantes de Detroit siguieran así: vivos.

Se asomó por la pared del callejón y la idea de que tal vez fuera un asalto por robo o un intento de violación lo que acababa de presenciar parpadeó en su cabeza, pero lo deshecho fácil no queriendo quitarse la idea de que tenía atrapado al asesino de gargantas. Delante de ella, los dos hombres que habían cogido a la chica peleaban contra un tercero que visiblemente sabía lo que hacía y Bella se preguntó si tal vez fuera un policía de los al rededores. Armándose de valor para entrar en escena, dio un paso al frente y se quedó atónita ante lo siguiente que ocurrió.

El tercer hombre había cortado los pechos de los otros dos con lo que parecían unas garras salientes de sus dedos y acto seguido había arrancado sus corazones de cuajo, dejándolos caer al suelo. Pero eso no fue lo que más sorprendió a Bella y la dejó a un milímetro del desmayo, si no la siguiente evaporación de los dos cuerpos y los dos corazones en el aire. Como si nunca hubieran sido brutalmente asesinados. _Tengo que dejar los Capuccinos._

Bella no pudo contener el jadeo ante semejante suceso y deseó haberse vendado la boca antes de salir de patrulla. El tercer hombre volteó hacia ella y aún en las malas condiciones de iluminación que se cernían ante ellos pudo diferencial sus rasgos. Y otra vez no supo como conseguía mantenerse en pie y la posibilidad de que todo fuera un bizarro sueño la asaltó.

No sabía si catalogarlo como "hombre", a no ser que la combinación de ser humano con ojos profundamente dorados de gato, pelo negro azabache que enmarcaba un rostro de facciones afiladas y una boca con grandes colmillos sobresalientes fuera una nuevo pack de cirugía estética alternativa. Sus manos, como anteriormente había visto, estaban provistas de mortíferas garras que tenían pinta de hacer verdadero daño, y Bella juró que había visto una cola negra balanceándose a su espalda.

Toda esta visión se esfumó un segundo después de que el hombre-gato se volteara, pero gracias al poder de analizar de una mente de detective nada había pasado por alto. Ahora ante ella había un hombre con rasgos muy varoniles y de gran altura y tamaño, pero con características humanas.

Salvando el hecho de que seguía teniendo esos profundos ojos con pupilas achatadas. El hombre-gato habló, su voz con un acento que Bella, aun dentro de la nube de desconcierto no pudo identificar, era hipnótica y relajante, como un arrullo o una nana.

-Escúchame atentamente, vas a dar media vuelta y vas a…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Bella reaccionó y sus instintos policiales de supervivencia salieron a flote. Sacó rápidamente su pistola taser de la funda y disparó contra él.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez!

Lo sé, pensasteis que había muerto. Pues no.

Aquí vengo con una nueva historia, la cual está dentro de una saga que aun no tengo acabada, pero que cuenta con varios libros siguiendo una misma linea argumental, solo que con diferentes personajes. Ya que está escrita con los nombres de los personajes de mi invención (Zara como Bella y Ajax como Edward; Nimén como Aro, Albert como Mike, Frank como Tayler, Judith como Kate) siento si se me pasa algún nombre. Aunque ya los tengo escritos, iré subiendo capitulos a medida que vea que la historia es aceptada.

¡Si os gusta me encantaría ir subiendo todos los libros que vaya escribiendo!

Un besito muy grande, cualquier duda comentarme o mandarme PM, todo es bienvenido :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Cayendo al suelo desplomado, el hombre-gato se sacudió violentamente ante los choques eléctricos de la pistola. Bella la apagó y recogió sin apartar la vista de él.

En medio de una brusca sacudida, el hombre-gato volvió a ser todo colmillos y garras. Y negra cola decaída sobre el asfalto. Bella se acercó cuando dejó de moverse y tuvo que restregarse los ojos dos veces antes de darse cuenta de que el enorme felino humanoide ante ella no era producto de su trastocada y cansada imaginación.

-Está bien, tranquilízate. Puedes llevar esto con calma y total profesionalidad- se dijo en voz alta, pero un nuevo espasmo de la peluda cola la hizo volver a apuntar con la pistola a la tendida criatura. Cuando vio que no se despertaba, se relajó- Aunque esta situación supere aquella vez que detuviste los ritos de sangre satánicos a las afueras del Pueblo Griego.

Había un par de colmillos afilados de superación.

Se armó de valor y acercó una temblorosa mano hacia ellos, esperando que él no abriera los ojos y decidiera comerse su índice como aperitivo. Empujó su labio superior y tiró suavemente del puntiagudo diente para comprobar si eran colmillos adhesivos. No lo eran. Tragándose el nudo que atenazaba su garganta siguió con la inspección hacia los ojos, abriéndolos se volvió a encontrar con aquellas pupilas como dos rendijas, y de cerca, para su eterno disgusto, verificó que no llevaba puestas lentillas.

Bien. Vale. Dejándose caer de culo al suelo soltó una breve risa histérica. Esto no era algo que la hubieran enseñado en la academia de policía y tenía la intención de mandar un correo de queja por esos conocimientos no adquiridos. Aunque eso lo haría más tarde, ahora tenía que pensar el cómo manejar aquella grotesca situación. Barajeó las posibilidades: llamar a la policía para que se llevaran el cuerpo y encerrarlo y someterlo a mil estudios y experimentos; también pensó en contactar directamente con un loquero y esperar con los brazos abiertos la merecida camisa de fuerza. Posiblemente lo que más necesitaba. La tercera posibilidad era un poco más arriesgada.

Edward sacó la adolorida cola de debajo de su cuerpo cuando recuperó poco a poco la consciencia. Le dolía la cabeza y la parte izquierda del torso, además del molesto entumecimiento de los músculos y el arenoso sabor en la boca. La luz se colaba por entre sus párpados y le extrañó que la persiana estuviera subida cuando él la bajaba religiosamente todos los días. No le gustaba la penetrante luz que irradiaba la enorme estrella de la Tierra, sus rayos escocían la piel y había leído en El Manual que podía provocar una larga serie de enfermedades que gustosamente quería evitar.

Se estiró perezosamente, gruñendo ante el malestar de su cuerpo tendido en una superficie dura que obviamente no era su cama. Intentó recordar si la noche anterior se había dejado caer en el suelo del cansancio, y fue ahí donde todos los sucesos de ella se volcaron en su cabeza, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos bruscamente y encontrarse con un millar de puntos de luz delante de él.

-No te muevas o te disparo de nuevo, gatito bonito.

Intentó centrar la mirada hacia la posición por donde había llegado la voz. Una blanca y pequeña mano salía de entre las luces y le apuntaba con un objeto alargado y oscuro, el mismo que él alcanzó a vez antes de que se abriera y lanzara dos pequeñas cuerdas hacia su cuerpo. Y todo lo demás fue suplantado por dolor y confusión y espasmos ondeantes de energía recorriendo sus extremidades. Edward se quedó quieto, no queriendo repetir la electrizante experiencia.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron y maldijo silenciosamente al comprobar que su chip neuronal estaba roto, aunque agradeció que la sección lingüística no hubiera sido dañada, de lo contrario no podría entender a la humana que se abría paso lentamente por lo que ahora identificó como lámparas y linternas. Tampoco podía sondear el lugar en el que se encontraba ni avisar a sus compañeros de su situación. Se apuntó mentalmente el avisar sobre el peligro de aquellos objetos lanza-cuerdas-electrificadas para sus chips.

-¿Sabes hablar mi idioma?- abrió la boca para contestar, pero no tuvo tiempo- ¿Cómo es posible que las dos personas contra las que luchaste se evaporaran? Lo que me lleva al tema de las enormes garras, ¿son reales o algún tipo de cirugía ilegal de la que nadie sabe?- la mujer humana preguntó demasiado rápido, lo que activó su reticencia y su instintivo malestar ante la presión -¡Responde!

Edward se tensó e hizo el amago de levantarse a lo que la mujer le apuntó con más determinación dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

-¡No te levantes y deja las garras donde pueda verlas!

_Nada puede ir peor_. Su chip no ocultaba su verdadera apariencia y dejaba a la humana una privilegiada vista de sus rasgos aphon, por lo que tampoco podía utilizar las ondas del chip para convencer a su cerebro de que le dejara ir sin inconvenientes. Estaba atrapado en un lugar desconocido, sin ayuda y con una mujer amenazándole con un aparato de tortura. No le habían instruido para estos casos, se suponía que los chips no podían romperse. Se suponía.

Edward hizo lo que le dijo y no se movió ni un centímetro. Tal vez si la distraía podría reducirla y huir, pero de momento estaba a su completa merced.

-Puedo entenderte, no es necesario que vuelvas a lanzar los hilos eléctricos.

La chica se vio sorprendida durante una milésima de segundo, después su rostro volvió a ser estoico.

-Ya has probado lo que estos hilos eléctricos pueden hacer, así que yo que tú no haría nada estúpido como intentar atacarme. Te frío antes de que si quiera lo pienses.

-No voy a hacerte daño.

-Si, já. Preguntémosles a los dos del callejón. Ah, no, espera, que salieron volando como polvo después de que te comieras sus corazones.

-No me comí sus corazones- arqueó los labios con repugnancia y se estremeció ante el pensamiento. Nunca había probado un nyx, y no era algo en lo que había pensado.

-Tecnicismos. Ahora dime cómo es que de repente desaparecieron. Luego dime cómo es posible que tengas garras y colmillos. Y después hablamos sobre tus extraños ojos. No tiene porqué ser en ese orden.

Volvió a sentir el instinto de lanzarse sobre ella y huir. Su gente respondía muy mal si no tenía el total control de su entorno. Les hacía querer pasearse de un lado hacia el otro enseñando los colmillos y siseando a todo aquel que se acercara. Tampoco sabía que decirle a la humana, nunca había tenido que darle explicaciones a un humano; si alguno era testigo de una pelea lo único que tenía que hacer era borrar las imágenes de su cerebro y problema resuelto. Además de que jamás les habían visto en todo su aphonosico esplendor.

Si ya no podía hacer nada, por lo menos intentaría razonar con ella de manera que le dejara levantarse de aquella incómoda posición medio recostada.

-No voy a hacerte daño, de verdad.

-Perdóname si no confío en ti, minino.

-¿Podría, por lo menos, levantarme?

Bella contempló la petición durante unos minutos. Si se levantaba era probable que estuviera en mejor posición para atacarla, y no quería su corazón entre las garras del hombre-gato. Quería su corazón latiendo contento donde estaba. Por otra parte, se le veía verdaderamente adolorido medio tirado en el suelo de su apartamento y era muy normal, porque le había arrastrado silenciosamente desde el callejón hasta su coche, luego del garaje al ascensor, y después hasta su dormitorio. También había intentado subirle a su cama, pero era imposible que ella –aunque fuerte y de constitución atlética- de alguna manera pudiera levantar a semejante enorme y musculado hombre.

Y en pleno intento la cabeza del gatuno se había estrellado ruidosamente en el suelo. _¡Le he matado! _Pensó, pero su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando a un ritmo constante. De todas formas, ella inspeccionó su cabeza en busca de alguna herida o contusión y aprovechó para volver a repasar sus felinos rasgos a la luz de la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Cuando llegó a su cola descubrió que ésta salía de su espalda baja, justo encima de su firme y duro trasero.

Un trasero que despertó sus adormecidas hormonas. Un trasero que pedía a gritos ser pellizcado.

En la soledad de su apartamento se permitió admirar la notable belleza exótica de aquel hombre que rezumaba peligro por cada poro de su piel. Un aura letal le envolvía, y no quería imaginarse cómo se sentiría despierto. Mortal. Crudo. Aún con él inconsciente y con la seguridad de su pistola entre sus manos su instinto le gritaba que devolviera al hombre-gato al callejón y se alejara todo lo que pudiera de él. Pero ella no se había ganado el respeto y el renombre como Inspectora jefe siendo una cobarde, y estaba dispuesta a conseguir una declaración de aquel hombre costase lo que costase.

El cabello azabache era sedoso y pesado, y se deslizaba entre sus dedos como el agua. Le llegaba por debajo de la nuca y la cola alicaída era del mismo color. Las facciones de su rostro eran cuadradas y tenía la nariz más achatada que había visto. Él en sí y su tamaño eran algo que nunca había visto. Midiendo más de dos metros de alto, su espalda era dos veces ella y sus músculos perfilados embutidos en una camiseta de manga corta eran claros carteles de neón que anunciaban "no te atrevas a respirar mal en mi presencia, pequeño insecto". Extrañamente a Bella le picaba la mano por el suicida deseo de pasarla a lo largo de todos ellos.

Ahora esos morenos músculos estaban tensos y a la espera de una respuesta de su parte.

-Muy despacio. Quiero tirarme horas mirando cómo te pones de pie -se apresuró a responder, todavía Taser en mano.

Él la miró confundido.

-¿Por qué pasaría tanto tiempo levantándome? Puedo hacerlo más rápido- y se lo demostró alzándose con un movimiento ondulatorio y ágil que puso a Bella de los nervios y envidiosa, nadie debería ser capaz de moverse con tanta gracia, como si la gravedad y la torpeza fueran cosas que no iban con él. Ella bien podría sentarse a admirar el fluido andar del hombre-gato.

-Menos mal que he dicho despacio- masculló entre dientes- Ahora que ya sabemos que nos podemos entender y estamos perfectamente cómodos creo que ha llegado la hora de tus respuestas, señor…

Él parecía reticente a darle su nombre, así que balanceó inocentemente la pistola frente a él.

-Edward.

-Señor Edward… ¿Edward? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-¿Qué clase de persona secuestra a otra y la apunta con un centenar de lámparas y con una pistola de cuerdas electrizantes?

-Una que ha sido testigo de tu sangrienta ficha de entrada a la cárcel. Una ficha de entrada y eterna permanencia con gastos pagados. Esa soy yo. Y bueno, también puedes llamarme Bella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, evaluándose el uno al otro. Bella seguía ínfimamente pensando que estaba soñando dormida en el asiento de su coche, frente al parque, mientras Edward maldecía interiormente el no saber cómo salir inmune de aquella situación. No quería hacer daño a la humana y si salía de la habitación sin ser disparado, ella todavía podría correr por las calles persiguiéndole y se quedaría con su recuerdo, y si se le ocurría ir a denunciarlo a la policía podrían encerrarla en aquellos edificios que los humanos llamaban psiquiátricos. Un instinto protector en él se sacudió desechando aquella idea, lo que le dejó momentáneamente perplejo.

Podía leer el centenar de preguntas en los ojos de Bella y su debate interior: con cual empezar y la manera de hacerle hablar, momento que utilizó Edward para volver a analizar su entorno. La habitación en la que se encontraba era espaciosa y con grandes ventanales que daban hacia un oscuro y ruidoso Detroit. Había una cama matrimonial presidiendo la estancia y una mesita de madera negra en el lado derecho, donde empotrado en la pared se encontraba lo que parecía un descomunal armario. Y poco más. Las paredes eran impecablemente blancas, sin nada colgado en ellas y el suelo de parquet. Era una habitación impersonal salvo por el penetrarte y dulzón olor impregnado en cada centímetro cuadrado, un olor que él olía más persistente en Bella.

Inspiró disimuladamente hondo y una ola de emociones enlazadas con los más básicos instintos primarios le golpeó en el estómago. La esencia de Bella penetró hasta lo más profundo de él, llenando el más recóndito espacio vacío. Verdaderamente ronroneó con placer y alegría ante el tesoro encontrado. Lo único que envolvía su mente era el impulso de cogerla y lanzarla sobre su hombro y llevársela lejos, muy lejos, donde pudiera desnudarla y abrazarla a placer y amenazar y matar a todo aquel que se atreviera a intentar separarla de su lado.

-¿Acabas de ronronear?

Su pregunta cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría y le sacó de aquellos pensamientos. ¿En que _lyken_ estaba pensado? Edward tuvo la repentina necesidad de chocar su cabeza contra la pared para olvidar las terribles fantasías que se habían tejido en su mente. Esas emociones estaban reservadas únicamente para algo tan sagrado como una compañera, y esa era una de las muchas cosas que no se podía permitir.

Y menos una humana.

_Ha debido ser el objeto arrojadizo de hilos, también me ha roto el cerebro_. Un poco de alivio le invadió, y se preguntó si le iba a pasar lo mismo con todas esencias de las hembras a las que se acercara. Tendría que mantenerse alejado de las habitaciones de compañeros.

-No. Yo no ronroneo- exclamó ofendido.

-Juraría que acabas de hacerlo.

-He dicho que no lo hago.

-Ronronear no es malo.

-Me da igual. Yo no ronroneo- se cruzó de brazos.

Bella levantó la mano que no sostenía la pistola en señal de rendición.

-Como tú digas, verdaderamente no me importa. Deja de distraerme e irte por las ramas y contesta a mis preguntas- le miró con una ceja arqueada- no quieres que me ponga en plan perra sargento, porque todos los que salen de un interrogatorio conmigo en plan perra sargento acaban mandando solicitudes para unirse a las Monjas devotas del Señor Sufriente.

Edward no había entendido eso último, pero adivinó que quería urgentemente que hablara.

-No creo que puedas con todas las respuestas a todas tus preguntas. Te aconsejo que me dejes ir y te olvides de todo esto, es lo mejor…

-¡JÁ!- le interrumpió- Que te crees tú eso. Mira chaval con complejo de felino, soy la inspectora al cargo de todo el departamento de homicidios de Detroit y no encuentro nada más gratificante que encerrar asesinos arranca corazones como tú entre rejas. Así que empieza a soltar por esa boquita acolmillada todo aquello que sepas para que me plantee la posibilidad de dejar que desentierren tus huesos de entre toda la mierda que vas a acumular durante cientos de años en tu celda.

Así que era policía. Edward sintió un renovado respeto por ella y su profesión, de la que había leído a conciencia en El Manual. Los policías y personas similares, ayudaban a la humanidad y velaban por que la Tierra se convirtiera en un sitio mejor. Ellos se parecían en muchos sentidos.

La determinación y ferocidad en Bella eran admirables.

-Te entiendo de verdad, pero debes confiar en mí, la Tierra no se puede permitir descontar a alguien que lucha por ella como tú. No dejes que te metan en eso llamado centro de salud mental. Por lo que he leído, no es bonito estar allí.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- replicó boquiabierta.

-No es mi intención- respondió. _Los humanos son tan raros en sus formas de pensar…_

Bella estrechó la mirada hacia él. Sus gatunos ojos la analizaban continuamente y conocía esa mirada: estaba esperando un movimiento en falso de ella para atacar. Su cola, hasta ese momento quieta, se enrolló lentamente alrededor de su pierna derecha. Pero que el infierno se congelara, ella no era fácil de derribar, antes tendría que pasar sobre su pútrido cadáver.

-Por última vez, ¿todo ese rollo de los colmillos y las garras son algún tipo de operación del mercado negro y verdaderamente tienes un grave problema mental o…- tragó fuertemente haciendo una pausa- es de verdad?

Edward se removió repentinamente ofendido, de nuevo. Él no se había operado nada. Sabía de algunas cirugías en Aphon que agrandaban las colas de aquellos que las tenían demasiado pequeñas, o con muy poco pelo, pero esos nunca habían sido sus casos. Así como el implante de colmillos más afilados o el limamiento intensivo para unas garras más cortantes. Definitivamente Edward nunca había necesitado eso, y estaba muy orgulloso de ello.

-Es todo de nacimiento, nunca me he operado, ni nunca lo haré- hinchó el pecho con vigor.

Bella lucho contra las nauseas causadas por los nervios. Como ella había temido, no eran operaciones. Aunque Edward podría estar mintiendo. El brazo que sujetaba la pistola le punzaba de dolor por el cansancio, pero no dejó de apuntarle, si lo hacía sería Bella muerta y en escabeche.

-Supongamos por un momento que me lo creo. Ahora, ¿cómo me podrías explicar el tema ese de los dos corazones que has arrancado y el siguiente evaporamiento de los cuerpos? Sé que si no hay cuerpo, no hay delito, pero yo vi como les matabas y ya estás condenado por ello. Hablar del porqué no te va a salvar y si colaboras puedo prometerte que no añadirá otros cien años a tu condena. ¿Les metiste algún tipo de bomba que estalló dentro de ellos? ¿Cómo? ¡Habla!

Edward descubrió su manía de acabar los argumentos con una fuerte orden incluso antes de dejar tiempo a responder.

-No les metí ninguna bom…

No pudo acabar la frase ya que la ventana opuesta a ellos se rompió en mil pedazos y cinco hombres entraron por ella. Bella dejó de apuntar a Edward con la pistola taser para volverse a uno que corría salvajemente hacia su dirección. Casi no le dio tiempo a defenderse, pero consiguió apartar las lámparas e incrustar la culata del arma en su nariz antes de que sus manos pálidas se cernieran alrededor de su cuello.

El asaltante gritó de dolor y Bella aprovechó para patearle las costillas, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo intentando respirar. No le dio tregua y volvió a lanzarle una fuerte patada, lo que le dejó del todo inconsciente. Bella giró a la espera de los otros cuatro hombres y se encontró con Edward rasgando otra vez los pechos de dos, golpeando al tercero para apartarle de su camino. Totalmente impresionada por los limpios movimientos de Edward, Bella pensó que aunque fueran un centenar de hombres a atacarle él solo necesitaría el cinco por cierto de su potencia para derribarles.

El tercer hombre cayó a sus pies y le dio tiempo a ver sus labios retraídos y mostrando otra hilera de dientes puntiagudos. Eso era el colmo ¿Había más como Edward? No, el hombre ante ella no poseía esos los hermosos ojos gatunos. Ni cola.

Levantándose torpemente, el hombre se cernió superando su estatura y avanzó hacia ella, cojeando con la pierna derecha.

-Va siendo hora de que dejes de molestarnos, inspectora. No haces más que meter las narices en nuestros asuntos. Prepárate a unirte a nosotros.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Bella le apuntó con la pistola taser.

-¡Nunca!- y disparó.

Así como Edward, el hombre se retorció desplomado en el suelo con los ojos en blanco, y en un parpadeo, se evaporó.

Se evaporó delante de ella. Delante de sus ojos, como aire. No había ningún truco, ninguna bomba. Ninguna otra posibilidad que explicara lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sus ojos buscaron a Edward, el cual estaba acabando de arrancar el corazón que quedaba y otra vez la criatura sangrante volvió a desaparecer. Con un amenazante gruñido y la respiración entrecortada, se encontró con la mirada de ella, la cual se redujo a puntitos y luego se apagó como si fuera una vela.


End file.
